I mostly do
by skinnieminnie
Summary: Two lovers running hand in hand through the streets of Tharsis. An almost-love story. Set sometime before RFB. Reposted.


So i recieved a couple of comments from you guys, and overall ya'll liked the story but felt it was missing something. And well I agree, I really liked this one but I felt it was lacking, it wasn't complete. So I added a couple things, tweaked some stuff, and well now I think it's better. =)

I don't freakin own Cowboy Bebop.

* * *

The shrill sound of the communicator rang through the hallway of the police station, Spike pat his pockets down until retrieving the offending device.

"Yeah?" he grunted through the speaker.

"Did you get the bounty?" Jet asked.

"Yeah" he smirked, "Just dropped him off at the station. A cool three million in our pockets"

"And the girl?"

"Hell if I know" he scoffed. "She ran off the second we caught the guy, saying something about dresses" he shook his head in disbelief, walking out of the station and headed for the Swordfish.

"You mean to tell me she didn't even wait for her share of the money?" Jet asked incredulously. Faye turning her back on money? Now that was a first.

"Yeah, she just left me to haul the bastards ass all the way to the station. Maybe I should just leave her and not give her anything."

"_Spike"_ Jet chided.

"I'm just saying it would serve her right, for all those times she screwed us over" it made perfect sense in his head, but of course Jet just had to be the voice of reason in this.

"Mars can be a dangerous place for a girl, Spike"

"She's not a girl, and far as I know she can probably kick most guys asses" Spike argued.

"She could get hurt" Sometimes Jet cared a little too much.

"Fine" he sighed, he'd go and find the shrew. If only so Jet let him back on the ship, he didn't want to spend his hard earned cash on some dingy motel room. He snapped the com shut and made his way towards where he'd last seen Faye.

Sometimes Spike found himself thinking about Faye. Mind you they were always times when he suffered from extreme boredom, drunkenness, sleepiness, or plain curiosity. It's not like he thought of her as anything more than a woman with an attitude, one that had managed to worm her way into a reliable sanctuary filled with ex cops and all the bell peppers and beef he could muster. She was essentially a stranger. Although a very pretty stranger; one that constantly left him in amazement. With all her bat-shit crazy antics, some that even rivaled his own behavior. She was a creature with tremendous cunning ability, a woman that would leave you stranded; naked in the middle of nowhere, with your bank account empty, a black eye, and a sense of respect for all purple haired women. With the simple sway of her hips and maybe a quick kiss of those ruby lips. She was something else, that woman. Sometimes it left him wondering where the two would stand if it wasn't for all their fucked up emotional baggage.

Alright so maybe he lied before. He did think about her… _a lot_. To the point of driving him crazy. She had attitude, she could hold her liquor, she knew how to throw a punch, shoot with precision, and she loved to gamble. Spike had never met a woman like her in his life. Julia had been part of the Red Dragons, but she lacked _something_ that Faye had plenty of. Sure Faye could be a bit irrational at times, but it was all part of her charm. Just like it was part of his. Faye managed to make her devious ways look elegant and beautiful. Although he would die again before telling her any of this.

He'd been wandering along the streets of downtown Tharsis, when he'd spotted her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her through the wide window of a bridal shop. Full of white flowing dresses, and women who looked at her disapprovingly. Her hand caressed one of the satin dresses, it looked expensive and delicate. Her gaze far off in some other place. She'd always wanted a fairy tale ending, guess that was normal, seeing as how she _was_ sleeping beauty after all.

"Miss those are very expensive, I'm sure you would find something more affordable at the bargain center down the next block" he heard the snobby clerk tell Faye as he walked through the shop's door. Faye looked away sheepishly, lifting her hand from the embroidered bodice of the dress. It made his otherwise non-existent heart spasm with something other than the familiar anger and hate that resided there. He felt _bad_ for her. For the heartless woman who now looked like a guilty little girl. He sighed, shaking his head, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Darling! There you are" he waved, his mouth going to one of the crooked smiles that usually left women blushing.

"Did you find what you were looking for baby?" he said, smoothly wrapping an arm around her waist. He would have laughed at the way her brow furrowed in confusion if he wasn't trying to play the part of a loving fiancé. "This looks pretty, but wouldn't you like something more expensive?" he asked.

"Excuse me miss, but are these all the dresses you have?" he asked the now attentive clerk, a fake smile plastered on her overly painted face.

"We have the more intricate designs in the back, I could perhaps go get them for you?" she asked hopefully.

"What do you say sugar?" he turned to Faye, the look of shock slowly leaving her face.

"Uh… s-sure. Yes that's fine" she smiled. Faye the swindler gradually took over. The snob clerk jerkily nodded and left for the back. Leaving the two alone.

"What the hell's going on?" Faye asked pushing away from his hold on her waist, the bewilderment once again clear on her face. He shrugged, he couldn't answer her because he wasn't sure himself.

"Don't just shrug! That lady is going to come back here and expect me to try on dresses, and if you think that I'm going to…" her voice drifted away as he noticed the polished black and white tuxes in the corner of the room. This would make for a very interesting day. He stalked towards the suits, eyeing a particular black one. He began undressing the mannequin, quickly undoing all the buttons on the shirt, vest and jacket. Tugging on the mannequins clothes, with desperate fervor; it wouldn't do any good to get caught now.

"What are you doing?!" Faye nearly shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked turning over his shoulder to ask. "I'm going to put it on" he said coolly. His fingers worked at the button of his jacket; a flick of the thumb and the it swung open. His fingers then went quickly towards the wrinkled yellow shirt he wore, one by one the buttons unfastened; leaving his chest exposed to the cool draft of the store.

"Stop that!" Faye waved her hands around desperately, "People are watching!" she turned to the snobby women who looked on in horror. Spike laughed.

"Let them watch" he said smoothly, "Doesn't it make you feel _naughty_?" he teased, his mouth turning into a mischievous smirk. The women at least had the decency to turn away as his hands worked at the zipper of his slacks; they muttered something about lewdness and walked away, leaving Spike and Faye alone in the corner.

"Let's just go ok?" Faye pleaded, "You've made your point."

"Have I?"

"Yes. Now let's go" she insisted.

"Shut up and put on that dress" Spike answered, his pants swiftly coming off.

"Huh?! Why?" why was is it that Faye needed an explanation for everything? She really drove him crazy sometimes.

"We're going to be late for the wedding Faye" he told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did the bounty hit you on your head or something? Why are you acting so strange?" she asked. "Please don't tell me you ate some freaky mushrooms" she said, one hand going to a sideways jutted hip.

He sighed for the hundredth time today. "Look, I'm just trying to do something nice here for once" he explained. The sudden realization made Faye's green eyes widen in surprise. He'd seen her petting the dress, he'd heard the lady be rude to her, and he was trying to be nice. It was unexpected to say the least.

"Hurry before she comes back" he told her signaling towards the white dress at her back. She nodded and quickly started shedding what little clothes she already wore. She wasn't the least modest in her undressing; she didn't give a damn if he was watching or not. It made him smile, she really was something else.

"Help, I'm stuck!" she said hurriedly, motioning to the zipper at her back.

"Jesus Christ Faye, you gotta start laying off the food a little"

She scowled, flipping him the finger; he chuckled. He fixed the tux as best as he could; tucking and smoothing everything in place. He cleaned up well. His eyes drifted towards Faye, in her sparkly white dress. She looked like on of those brides in the magazines Julia used to show him. Standing in front of an oval mirror, fixing her lipstick and wrapping her hair in a messy bun, she stuck a gauzy veil in the back. His heart clenched wretchedly. And he wondered if she'd ever get married, if she'd ever find her knight in shining armor, someone that loved every single fucking thing about her. Maybe some handsome rich guy. He'd drip her in diamonds and show her off like a goddamn trophy, he'd tell her he loved her every single day. He'd be nice, clean cut, with a common name like Robert, and work a nine to five. His hands would be smooth and soft, because he'd never known a hard life. He'd probably never held a gun, and she would love him even more for it. For taking her out of a miserable life of bounty hunting. Spike felt his throat tightening, no time to be a coward.

He smiled bitterly. He shouldn't be selfish, Faye would never be his. His heart belonged to another woman.

She caught him staring and blushed. He cleared his throat, "Ready m' lady?" he asked, holding his arm out to her. She grinned and nodded. Bride and groom ready for their magical day. Faye laughed, at the absurdity of it all. She eyed his attire, giggling when she noticed his hair had stayed an unruly mop.

"We make the cutest couple" she teased. A laugh threatening to escape her lips.

"We do" Spike smiled. "But we're going to be late" he said knowingly.

"Come on" he said, but paused as they reached the door. "Wait here" he told her, running towards the back of the store. She noticed he held a small bouquet of calla lilies in one hand and their clothes in a plastic bag in another as he returned.

"Here" he said, handing her the flowers. He grabbed hold of her hand and yanked her out of the store without saying anything more.

They ran hand in hand through the streets of Tharsis. Someone would yell out a congratulation, and it'd make them laugh like children. This was probably one of the craziest things either had done. But they held on to each other, hands grasped tightly. They were in love, even if it was only for a day.

"Where are we going?" Faye asked suddenly, very much aware of the stares they gathered from people.

"The church" he grinned, noticing the way she bunched her dress, as to not fall flat on her face. The white veil, fluttering in the wind past her hair. She would make such a pretty bride one day. They ran some more, both gasping for air as they reached their faithful destination. An old cathedral, beautiful in design, complete with elaborate pieces of stained glass. There was a large courtyard in front of it, stone benches and a large water fountain adorned the setting. Spike figured this was the perfect place to get married. They stood outside, looking at the building; their hands still molded together.

"You've made us into the most visible fugitives in Mars" Faye accused.

"Does it really matter? You've already got a bounty on your head" he responded.

"Lunkhead" she answered, malice lacking in the insult. "Are we going inside?" Faye asked curiously. He stayed silent, he didn't dare say anything; it would break the spell. Sending both crashing into reality.

"I'm Jewish." he admitted, turning to face her. But in that instance he wished he hadn't. Spike saw her heart breaking, the pretty smile fell from her face. She looked older, tired, much like he looked those days. And he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take it back and tell her he wanted her, he wanted to take her far from this place, and tell her the way he loved every single fucking thing about her. But Spike wasn't that kind of man, and besides… his heart already belonged to another woman.

"Oh." she said quietly, her lower lip trembled slightly. She knew what the implication of his subtle statement meant. Spike would never love her, he'd never marry her, and they'd never share a happily ever after. In a few months he'd go off to die, and she would leave the Bebop, forgetting she ever even met him. The church bells rang loud in the background, a sweet melody that left an acrid taste in Spike's mouth.

"Faye, you know… I care about you" he confessed, his eyes full of the emotion he never showed.

"Look Spike, you already did something nice you don't have to…"

"No. I mean it." he said seriously.

"You must know that right?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, I mostly do."


End file.
